


Stuck

by Gaberoonius



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fanmix, I'm not sure if Sarah should be tagged, Indie Music, M/M, My First Fanmix, Not Really Character Death, Playlist, Steve Rogers Is Not Okay, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, did Bucky really have abusive alcoholic parents who stabbed each other with flatware?, nah, not every lyric is part of the headcanon, preferably one from Steve, she's only mentioned briefly, wow I'm just as emo as I was 10 years ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaberoonius/pseuds/Gaberoonius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky through the years, in song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> [ Listen here on Spotify. ](https://open.spotify.com/user/gaberoonius/playlist/5MtRCdoVo7PMltJj755dbw)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Sadly, I can't share this through 8tracks because it includes too many songs from the same albums, and breaking it into sections didn't fix that problem; there are also some songs for which I don't own a file to upload. 
> 
> The order of the list follows narrative chronology—the songs are in order of what scene or era they remind me of, so most of them are anachronistic. I also chose a few that were historically appropriate, although some of those are not _quite_ old enough. Obviously, it's heavily influenced by my own taste, so there's way too much Death Cab For Cutie! I know there are tons more songs that fit this concept, but these are the ones that I know and love.

Part 1: “Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky” (The Pre-War Years)

Friendship (Cole Porter) - Judy Garland & Johnny Mercer  
King of Carrot Flowers Parts 1, 2 & 3 - Neutral Milk Hotel  
Rockaway Beach - Ramones  
But Not For Me (Gershwin) - Chet Baker  
Shiver - Coldplay  
What Sarah Said - Death Cab for Cutie  
Jesus, etc. - Wilco  
My Funny Valentine (Rogers & Hart) - Chet Baker  
Fever - Peggy Lee

 

Part 2: “Not without you!” (The First Avenger)

Colorblind - Counting Crows  
Puttin’ On The Ritz (Irving Berlin) - Fred Astaire  
I've Got You Under My Skin - Ella Fitzgerald  
American Hero - Rainbow Kitten Surprise  
Young Pilgrims - The Shins  
St. James Infirmary - Preservation Hall Jazz Band  
A Long Way to Tipperary - Pete Fountain & Monk Hazel’s New Orleans Jazz Kings  
It Makes A Fellow Proud To Be A Soldier - Tom Lehrer  
Here I Dreamt I Was an Architect - The Decemberists  
Radio Cure - Wilco  
This Is Why We Fight - The Decemberists  
A Bar In Amsterdam - Katzenjammer  
Parachute - Ingrid Michaelson  
In My Time of Dyin' - Bob Dylan  
Til Kingdom Come - Coldplay  
I Will Follow You Into The Dark - Death Cab for Cutie

 

Interlude: "You've been asleep for a long time." (under the ice)  
The Parting Glass - The Wailin' Jennys  
Bixby Canyon Bridge - Death Cab for Cutie  
Rachel - The Idea of North

 

Part 3: “What makes you happy?” “I don’t know.” (The Winter Soldier)

Old Friends - Simon & Garfunkel  
Ashes of American Flags - Wilco  
Suddenly Everything Has Changed - The Postal Service  
Long Division - Death Cab for Cutie  
Your New Twin Sized Bed - Death Cab for Cutie  
Spies - Coldplay  
Amsterdam - Coldplay  
Ain't No Grave - Johnny Cash  
Psycho Killer - Talking Heads  
Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd  
Sometimes You Can’t Make It On Your Own - U2  
Mayday - Dispatch  
Fix You - Coldplay  
On Your Left - Beyond Opposites

 

Part 4: “I can’t trust my own head”, or; “I’m not sure I’m worth all this” (Civil War)

Camilo - State Radio  
Bargain - The Who  
Didn't He Ramble - Glen Hansard  
Little Wanderer - Death Cab for Cutie  
Come In From The Cold - Joni Mitchell  
The Wolves - Ben Howard  
Talk - Coldplay  
Behind Blue Eyes - The Who  
Take Me Out - Franz Ferdinand  
The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
No Sleep Til Brooklyn - Beastie Boys  
Left Hand Free - alt-J  
Shots - Imagine Dragons  
Start A Riot - BANNERS  
Giving Up The Gun - Vampire Weekend  
Lost Cause - Beck  
The Drugs Don't Work - The Verve  
The Ice Is Getting Thinner - Death Cab for Cutie  
Black Flies - Ben Howard  
You’ve Haunted Me All My Life - Death Cab for Cutie

 

Part 5: “Where are we going?” “The Future!” (what happens next?)

Reservations - Wilco  
Brothers on a Hotel Bed - Death Cab for Cutie  
I am trying to break your heart - Wilco  
I And Love And You - The Avett Brothers  
High Rolling - The Beautiful Girls  
The Right Road - Nerissa & Katryna Nields  
Even The Darkness Has Arms - The Barr Brothers  
Stay Alive - José González  
Evergreen - Broods  
Blood & Tears - Joseph  
Swallowed in the Sea - Coldplay  
Home - Edward Sharpe & The Magnetic Zeros  
Everything’s Not Lost/Life Is For Living - Coldplay  
In My Life - The Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> Many of these songs are connected to specific scenes in my mind, some of which already exist in the movies, some of which I'd like to actually write at some point, and some of which are fics by other authors that I would like to recommend! Hence, there will probably be a chapter 2. 
> 
> I'm also working on a separate songfic of sorts about songs that remind Steve of Bucky in the specific context of karaoke night (most of those songs didn't fit the criteria of "songs I actually enjoy listening to" and are therefore not part of this list!). So it might be a series, too! This is the angsty, emo one and that's the funny one. I think. Although I giggled a lot while putting this list together (but they were pleased-with-myself-because-I-made-something-that-made-myself-sad giggles!), and the other one might actually have sad content even though the idea is silly, so...I don't even know.


End file.
